Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 2 - 9 \times 3 + \dfrac{ 10 }{ 10 } $
Solution: $ = 2 - 9 \times 3 + 1 $ $ = 2 - 27 + 1 $ $ = -25 + 1 $ $ = -24 $